Not A Good Day, I Guess
by acciomerah
Summary: Hari ini bukan hari yang baik— Atau setidaknya, itulah yang bisa dia simpulkan.


**Boboiboy** © **Animonsta Studio**

 **Story by acciomerah**

 **Warning** : Pendek, tulisan kemungkinan ( _cough_ pasti _cough_ ) kaku, klise, dll.

Oke, sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali mengetik cerita. Tangan saya kaku sekali, dan mungkin ceritanya juga akan sama kakunya. Atau mungkin ceritanya malah garing dan sebagainya. (ini pun dapet ide dari otp prompt, haha. Oke saya kurang kreatif/orz)

Tapi semoga kalian tetap menghibur~

* * *

…

…

Hari ini bukan hari yang baik.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang bisa dia simpulkan.

Fang bukannya tidak suka dengan kehadiran sepupunya yang masih gadis kecil dengan tinggi sepantaran pinggang mengekor kemana pun dia pergi. Dia senang melihat Ying, tentu saja, sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kali dia melihat gadis itu. Itupun terkahir mereka bertemu saat yang bersangkutan masih bayi yang cuma bisa nangis dan liurnya menetes kemana-mana.

Namun sekarang beda, gadis itu masih berisik seperti terakhir dia melihatnya, bedanya hanya dia berisik karena senang, bukannya karena menangis berlebihan saat anjing peliharaan Mamanya sendiri menggonggonginya. Tapi tetap saja, Fang masih merasa berat hati disuruh membawa gadis ini berkeliling di taman kota pulau Rintis. Niatnya kan hanya membeli dua _Special Ice Chocolate_ buatan kakek pemilik kedai Kokotiam, yang Fang sudah kenal lama dan ketahui kemampuannya dalam meracik minuman cokelat.

Ya, Ying tidak perlu ikut. Selain karena kemungkinan dia kelelahan berjalan kesana (bukannya Fang tak mau menggendongnya pulang, dia hanya kasihan pada Ying, oke?) dia khawatir Ying akan mengatakan hal macam-macam pada orang-orang yang Fang kenal. Ehm, dan ya, itu akan jadi sangat memalukan.

"Fay, fay! Apa itu?"

Ying menunjuk-nunjuk ke sembarang arah, maklum anak kecil, semua hal yang baru dilihatnya langsung saja dia tanyakan pada Fay (nama panggilan yang Ying berikan padanya, entah karena dia tak bisa mengatakan Fang atau terlalu malas untuk memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.).

"Oh, itu lampu taman, Ying. Kalau sudah malam dia akan bersinar supaya di sini tidak kelihatan seram."

Fang menjawab seadanya, langkah kakinya tetap santai berjalan, menyesuaikan dengan langkah kaki kecil yang di ambil sepupunya.

"Hoooo! Lampu Taman ya."

Ying terdiam cukup lama, mata bulatnya memperhatikan lampu taman yang dilewatinya dengan seksama. Seolah benda itu bisa bergerak kapan saja tanpa disadarinnya dan tentunya dia tak mau hal tersebut terjadi.

Lama setelah mereka berjalan menyusuri taman kota, terlihatlah sebuah bangunan kedai minimalis yang ingin mereka kunjungi. Fang mengambil langkah sedikit lebih cepat, senyumnya terkembang dan tangannya dengan segera menarik halus sepupunya, mengalihkan perhatian gadis kecil itu dari benda-benda sekitar yang diperhatikannya.

"Lihat Ying, kita sudah sam—"

Pandangannya membeku melihat siapa yang menjaga kedai itu.

…

"Fay?" Ying menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan kakak sepupunya, yang kalimatnya tiba-tiba terpotong begitu saja dan sekarang tengah diam memperhatikan kedai yang sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka.

Kakaknya tersebut tetap saja diam, alih-alih malah nampaknya tak akan sadar dalam waktu yang dekat. Matanya terus menatap ke arah kedai juga pemuda yang tengah sibuk membersihkan cangkir-cangkir cokelat. Sepertinya dia diam melamun begitu saja saat melihat kakak-kakak penjaga kedai itu.

"Hei, Kak!" Dan yang dilakukan Ying hanya dengan polosnya memanggil kakak-kakak penjaga kedai itu, membuat si kakak menoleh ke arahnya bingung, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri seakan mengkonfirmasi kalau memang benar dialah yang Ying maksud dengan 'Kak'.

"Ya, Kakak yang menjaga toko." Perhatian Kakak itu lantas sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, Ying dengan segera melanjutkan, "Kakak sepupuku terus melihat ke arah kakak, mungkin dia berpikir kalau kakak benar-benar tampan!"

Mendengarnya dengan segera membuat Fang bangkit dari dunia khalayannya, "Ap—Hei! Itu tidak benar, Ying!"

Dia hanya baru tau kalau ada orang lain yang menjaga kedai ini selain Kek Aba. Ya, dia hanya sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya ada orang asing yang wajahnya sedikit enak di pandang tampak sibuk membersihkan cangkir-cangkir kotor persis seperti yang biasanya Kek Aba lakukan di sana. Ya. Hanya seperti itu.

Pemuda yang menjaga kedai itu hanya diam dan tersenyum penuh permakluman, "Ehm, Fang 'kan? Kakekku sering cerita ada pelanggang yang selalu datang saat sore untuk memesan _Special Ice Chcolate_." Pemuda itu lantas menunggu Fang dan Ying mendekat, sebelum kembali berbicara, "Aku Boboiboy, cucunya Kek Aba." Ucapnya.

"Fang."

Fang berucap seadanya, sementara Ying hanya tertawa melihat wajah kakak sepupunya nyaris menyaingi buah tomat.

Hari ini memang bukan hari yang baik baginya.


End file.
